lovers_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana and Jason On Pregnancy
Adrana and Jason answer questions on their experience with pregnancy. A= Adriana J= Jason WHILE YOU WERE DATING, DID YOU THINK YOU WOULD BE PARENTS TOGETHER? A - Not at all in that short time. 3 months after marriage I was in hospital and pushing! *laughs* J - I did, but after a few years if I had proposed later. DID YOU FEEL A BIG RUSH WHEN YOU FOUND OUT YOU WERE EXPECTING YOUR FIRST CHILD? A - Completely. I was devastated and happy at the same time. As I said to Jason some time after Miranda's birth, "First we were dating, next thing I know I was pregnant, then he proposed, then we got married 5 months later, then 2 months later I had Ethan and Kathalina. Next thing I find out was that I was unexpectedly, again, having another baby. Then Lauren has her second daughter, next I find out I was married to a royal. Then I had a dead baby, few weeks later I had a boy which was not the one I was hoping it was. Then I fell into a deep sleep of two months. Days later I had Miranda, then it's Christmas. A month later it was Lauren's wedding to Jason's brother and here we are now!" J - *sighs* Yes we went through a lot. I was surprised but thankful that my sister would help us. WHAT WAS YOUR REACTION TO EXPERIENCING YOUR FIRST BIRTH? A - To me it was completely terrifying *chuckles* the pain was overwhelming. It was just out of my hands, I just had to go with the flow and follow my body urges. But overall I just wanted to see the twins. J - It was a bit scary for me, seeing my new wife in lots of pain. But I held it in and becoming parents is amazing. DID THE LABOUR AND BIRTH BECOME EASIER AFTER THE FIRST TWINS? J - Yes. I became more calm around seeing Adriana in pain and seeing my children at seconds old, looking not as clean as I expected. *laughs* A - It was easier for me to cope with. The first birth was completely different from my recent births. ADRIANA, DID YOU EVER THINK YOU WOULD OF HELPED YOUR SISTER GIVE BIRTH? A - No actually. When my sister pointed at me I was bewildered and blank. I wished Amy was there to help me and only a month after giving birth myself... *shivers* not something a new mother should do quite soon after birth. JASON, WOULD YOU HAVE LIKED ADRIANA TO HAVE GOT PREGNANT EARLIER IN THE 12 YEAR BREAK SHE HAD? J - Yes. I was disappointed with all the opportunities we could of had. I missed seeing my wife happy while pregnant. WHAT HAS BEEN THE MOST CHALLENGING OR TOUGH TIME YOU'VE EXPERIENCED IN ONE OF YOUR PREGNANCIES? A - Giving birth recently to a breech baby and for it to be my last child was tough, scary and devastating. But dear Ariana is special to us because she was born differently. Also giving birth in front of my youngest 15 year old son was challenging. J - Being separated for 3-4 months and not being able to see Adriana progress in her last pregnancy was challenging for me. ADRIANA, WHAT WAS IT LKE BEING A FULL TIME MUM AND EXPECTING AT THE SAME TIME? A - It's hard. You have to do jobs to help your children as well as care for yourself as a pregnant woman. It's difficult to get things done because you're so busy. JASON, WHAT WAS IT LKE BEING A FULL TIME FATHER AND EXPECTING MORE CHILDREN AT THE SAME TIME? J - It's hard as well. You want to spend time with your kids but it's tough because you have to help your wife through the 9 months of pregnancy at the same time. DID YOU LIKE THE 9 MONTHS OF PREGNANCY? A - Definitely, it made Jason and my love relationship tighter since we are together more. *holds Jason's hand*. I would get pregnant again but I promised Jason I wouldn't. J - It's an amazing experience a man can be part of. I enjoy every moment I had when I reacted with Adriana and the unborn kids and knowing that seeing the kids at birth is amazing. ADRIANA, HAS BEING PREGNANT MADE YOU A DIFFERENT PERSON? A - It has. It's made me realize that children are important and that pregnant woman give birth for a reason. JASON, HAS HAVING A PREGNANT WIFE MADE YOU A DIFFERENT PERSON? J - It made me a braver human. I never realized being a father can completely change a mans life but I slowly recognized that it was my purpose for the world.